Berantakan?
by Backyard Panda
Summary: Shikamaru ulang tahun, rencananya Ino mau buat surprise, tapi sayangnya berantakan karena beberapa insiden. Hadiahnya pun tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Shikamaru. Dedicated for SIFD. Mind to RnR?


_**Warnings: Possibly typo(s), rush, kata tidak baku dan OOC. Karakter ternistakan.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Dedicated for ShikaIno fandays**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Fic © Backyard Panda**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru lewat jendela layaknya maling perabotan, tangannya gemetaran menjaga supaya kue tar yang dipegangnya tidak jatuh. Targetnya sedang tidur, Ino mengeluarkan confetti dari kantung celananya dan sebuah plastik berisi kotak kado dari dalam ransel.

Dia mulai menghitung mundur, kompakan sama suara detik jam yang terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

"Tiga … dua … satu."

Ctarr.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shikamaruuu!"

Ino menunggu respon dari Shikamaru sambil masih nyengir lebar.

Krik.

Hampir 20 detik targetnya diam tak merespon. Ino mulai sebal. Diguncangnya badan Shikamaru kuat-kuat sambil merengek kayak balita minta beli _berbi_ tapi mamanya pura-pura nggak dengar.

"Bangun kau, hei, sialan!"

Shikamaru seketika merasakan gempa sekian SR dan bersiap mengungsi kalau-kalau terjadi _tsunami_—

Brakk.

—tapi dalam mimpi.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan wajah duluan menyentuh lantai. Ino sebagai satu-satunya saksi kejadian nista itu tidak tinggal diam, _smartphone_ berkamera sekian _pixel _miliknya sudah berhasil mengabadikan momen bahagia itu. Barangkali ini bisa jadi _selfie_ ulang tahun ternista di dunia versi _On The Sp_*_t_.

"Hah?" Akhirnya si kebo sadar.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Ino sambil menahan tawa.

Shikamaru tak langsung menjawab, dia duduk dan melihat sekeliling. Lampunya menyala. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar, pantas saja dia merasa seperti sedang tidur berada di depan kulkas. Di depannya ada Ino yang membawa kue tar dengan lilin berbentuk angka dua dan nol—dan gadis itu memegang ponsel di tangan yang satunya.

Oh! Sebagai jenius yang bisa menyamai kehebatan bermain _shogi_ seorang cebol berambut merah dari _fandom_ sebelah, Shikamaru langsung tahu keadaannya.

"Hapus itu, Ino."

"Apanya?" Ino bertanya dengan muka (sok) polos.

"Cepat hapus!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Kali ini tampang bidadari.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Aku mendengar bunyi klik tadi!"

"Haa? Kau masih mengigau, ya?" Malaikat.

"Berikan padaku!" Shikamaru melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan merampas ponsel Ino.

Ino panik, dia hilang keseimbangan.

Splat.

Dan kue tar tadi jatuh menimpa kepala sang raja sehari. Mereka berdua terdiam. Ino masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan tingkat kelemotan sekian persen. Shikamaru yang mungkin otaknya ketutupan krim kue tar juga masih diam.

"Pfft—!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIALAAAN?!"

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang tertawa dan siapa yang berteriak. Ino hampir kayang saking gelinya, sementara Shikamaru menggerutu sebal sambil membersihkan kepalanya dari krim kue tadi.

Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan. Apa, ya? Hm…. Apa, y—

"KASURMU TERBAKAR!" Ino berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah api. "GYAAA!"

Shikamaru panik, dia lupa sama kepalanya yang masih belepotan krim dan berlari keluar mengambil APAR. Ino lebih panik lagi, dia lupa kalau apinya sudah tidak sekecil api lilin ulang tahun, dia mengembus api itu lalu kaget sendiri karena apinya jadi makin membesar. Ino, tolong.

Sang penyelamat kembali dengan membawa APAR di tangannya, dia tadi lari sambil berteriak, "wiiiiuuu, wiiiiuuu, wiiiiuuu." Oke, dia masih sempat main jadi pemadam kebakaran dalam keadaan seperti ini. Fantastik.

Ino lega melihat Shikamaru datang, sang _hero_ berdiri tegap di depan api sambil memegang APAR dengan gagah. Sang _heroine_ menunggu aksinya.

Krik (lagi).

"Kok nggak disemprot?!"

"A-aku nggak tahu cara memakainya!"

Bego. Duo bego. _The begos_.

"KAMPREEEEET!"

Pada akhirnya, aksi heroik diambil oleh sang putri. Dari belakang, sang pangeran melihatnya dengan tatapan berbinar. Kemudian mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat.

Belum, ding.

Ino teduduk lemas, sementara Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Sprei Shikamaru hampir terbakar setengah, tempat tidur beserta sisanya selamat. Tidak ada korban jiwa maupun luka-luka. Evakuasi tidak dibutuhkan untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kita tidak sadar kalau lilinnya masih menyala?" Tanya Ino dengan napas yang masih tersengal.

"Mana kutahu." Shikamaru ikut duduk dan bersandar di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Ini gara-gara kau iseng mengerjaiku."

Ino melotot tidak terima. "Enak saja, jika kau tidak berusaha mengambil ponselku ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Siapa suruh kau memotretku tadi?!"

"Itu 'kan karena kau ja—aw!" Ino meringis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tanganku sedikit terbakar waktu mencoba memadamkan api tadi."

Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino cepat-cepat. "Astaga. Ini akibatnya kalau kau ceroboh. Merepotkan saja."

Dia menarik Ino ke dapur, menyuruhnya duduk dan mengambil kotak P3K di atas rak buku. Dengan sigap dan cekatan, dia mengobati bagian telapak tangan Ino yang terbakar.

"Sudah. Kau akan susah memegang untuk sementara," ucap Shikamaru setelah selesai merekatkan perban di tangan Ino.

"Terima kasih…."

Si kepala nanas cuma mengangguk. Ino jadi merasa tak enak hati padanya.

"Shika, maaf."

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu. Padahal kau sedang berulang tahun." Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan mata berair.

Oh, jantung Shikamaru rasanya ingin lepas. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Sudahlah. Aku juga minta maaf sudah berkata seperti itu. Aku tak bermaksud," katanya sambil membelai rambut pirang Ino. Ino mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Shikamaru juga ikut tersenyum. Ah, ya. Informasi penting yang terlupakan. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Aku akan berusaha agar tidak terlalu merepotkanmu lagi."

"Bego. Aku malah tak suka kalau kau tidak berusaha merepotkanku sehari saja." Shikamaru membuang muka, pipinya kelihatan memerah walau cuma sedikit.

Ino merasakan aura _tsun_-_tsun_ di sekitarnya. "Hah? Apaan itu? Menjijikkan." Sebisa mungkin, Ino berusaha supaya dia tidak kelepasan tertawa.

Empat siku imajiner muncul di dahi Shikamaru. "Dasar gadis menyebalkan, berhentilah merusak _mood_! Merepotkan!" Dia memiting leher Ino dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Ohoek—_give up_! _Give up_! Kasihanilah kaum wanita yang lemah gemulai!"

Mereka melanjutkan _kemesraan_ sampai Shikamaru sadar kalau kepalanya masih kotor. Dia membersihkannya di wastafel sambil mengeluh. Ino tertawa melihatnya.

Ino ingat hadiahnya untuk Shikamaru masih dia letakkan di kamar. Dia berlari ke kamar Shikamaru dan mengambil plastik berisi kotak kadonya.

"Silakan dibuka!" serunya.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan kotak itu dari plastik. "Heh, manis sekali bungkusnya. Warna kesukaanmu."

"Eh?"

Pita merah jambu yang menempel di sudut atas kotak sudah dilepas Shikamaru.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!"

Sreekk.

Bungkus kertas berpola bunga lavender sudah mulai dikoyak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ee, errm, i-itu. Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan." Ino hendak mengambil hadiahnya kembali. Tapi Shikamaru menariknya.

"Barang yang sudah diberi tidak boleh dikembalikan lagi."

Sreekk.

"Hei, kubilang tunggu!"

Perebutan barang kembali terjadi. Kali ini mereka kejar-kejaran dari dapur sampai ruang tamu. Shikamaru menghindar sambil membuka bungkusannya. Ino teriak, seperti orang yang pakaian dalamnya dibawa lari lelaki mesum.

Shikamaru berhenti tiba-tiba, bungkus kadonya sudah berhasil dibukanya semua, hanya tinggal kotak kardus saja yang menyembunyikan isi di dalamnya. Dia membuka kardus kecil itu sebelum Ino sempat menawarkan tirai nomor 2 dan 3.

Hening.

Ino tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Shikamaru sudah tak sanggup mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Mereka diam, Ino menatap Shikamaru, Shikamaru menatap isi kardus itu. Diperhatikan berapa kalipun isinya tetap tak berubah. Beberapa buah komik dengan sampul depan yang _colorful_.

"Shika … Shikamaru, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Ino…"

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, Shika."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh, Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan aku."

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA KOMIK YAOI INI? INI HOMO! HOMO! KAU SERIUS MEMBERIKU BACAAN DENGAN SAMPUL VULGAR BEGINI?!"

R.I.P. Yamanaka Ino. Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosanya sebagai _fujoshi_.

"Je. Las. Kan." Aura gelap menyelubungi Shikamaru.

"Ja-jadi … aku salah bawa hadiah," aku Ino pasrah. "Itu hadiah dari Sakura untukku semalam. Saking senangnya aku membungkusnya lagi dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Karena hadiah untukmu juga ada di sana dan bentuk plastiknya sama, aku tidak tahu kalau mengambil yang itu. Maaf…."

Shikamaru menatapnya tajam. "Itu sama sekali tak menjelaskan kenapa kau punya komik seperti ini."

"O-oh, baiklah…." Ino menarik napas panjang pelan-pelan. "Aku sebenarnya _fujoshi_."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak SMP. Ehe…."

Shikamaru menepuk dahi.

"Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku takut kau marah."

"Baiklah, aku marah sekarang."

"Gyaa, kenapaaa?" Ino mau nangis aibnya terbongkar.

Si kepala nanas menyentil jidat kekasihnya. "Kau kira sudah berapa tahun kau menyembunyikannya dariku, Nona?"

"Ma-maaf. Jadi kau tidak marah arena aku _fujoshi_?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah selama kau tidak menyuruhku jadi homo."

Dalam hati Ino menyesal pernah membayangkan Shikamaru melakukan _xxx_ dan _xxx_ dengan salah satu teman lelakinya.

"Haah, dasar. Aku jadi ngantuk lagi, ini masih jam 2 pagi," ujar Shikamaru. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ino mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa kardus berisi barang hina miliknya.

"Berantakan sekali, astaga." Ino tak percaya ulahnya bisa memberi efek segitu buruknya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa tidur di sini. Boleh aku menginap?"

Ino agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Bukan mereka tak pernah melakukannya, hanya saja sudah cukup lama sejak mereka tidur berdua.

Ino mengangguk canggung, pipinya agak memerah. "Kau bisa mengambil hadiahmu di sana nanti."

"Tentu. Aku juga mau minta hadiah tambahan sebagai ganti rugi."

"Hadiah tambahan?"

Shikamaru menyeringai padanya.

"E-eh, sialan! Kau tak perlu menyeringai seperti itu, dasar rusa kesepian!" Sekarang wajah Ino sudah merah sampai telinga.

"Aku yakin kau juga merupakan babi kesepian."

"Diamlah!"

Shikamaru tertawa melihat Ino membuang muka untuk menutupi ekspresinya.

"Hei, aku belum dengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu." Dia menepuk kepala Ino.

"Tadi kan sudah."

"Itu tidak dihitung."

Ino mendelik sebal pada kekasihnya. Dia memegang kedua pipi Shikamaru dan menatapnya lekat. "Se-selamat ulang tahun, Shikamaru."

Pssh.

Ah, dua-duanya memerah. Pasangan gila ini sepertinya tidak biasa melakukan hal-hal manis walaupun mereka sangat _akrab_.

"Ino, kau terlalu dekat. Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Nggak!" Ino kabur seketika. "Ka-kalau kau mau menginap di rumahku, kau boleh mengikutiku sekarang." Dia mengintip dari balik pintu kamar, kemudian cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dia merasa wajahnya sedikit panas.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan hadiam tambahannya?" Teriak Shikamaru dari kamar.

"Akan kuberikan kalau kau mau menuruti perkataanku!" Ino balas teriak.

Mereka sama-sama tertawa sendiri di tempatnya mashing-masing. Setelahnya Shikamaru bergegas menyusul Ino menuju pintu keluar dan menginap di rumahnya.

Kira-kira apa hadiahnya, ya?

.

.

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_**Happy ShikaIno fandays~~~! Yeah, hampir telat sejam. Yea, yea. Tabok saya.**_

_**Maaf, udah lama nggak nongol malah buat fic nggak jelas kek gini. Mana garing pula. Fic sebelah bakal saya selesaikan secepatnya (re: kalo mood /dor). Maaaaf banget kalo ada humor yang menyinggung atau kalian nggak suka. Saya nggak bermaksud, sungguh. Dan maaaaaf sekali karna Ino udah saya jadikan fujo hina *ngesot.**_

_**Semoga rongsokan ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, ya. Saya tetap cinta ShikaIno walau badai homo menghadang. Makasih banyak udah mau baca, yaaa.**_

_**Akhir kata,**_

_**Review, please?**_


End file.
